


A Proposal at the Palace

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Eye of the Storm [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Cassandra is sure that Rickard Trevelyan is about to ask her a very important question... Or is he?
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Trevelyan
Series: The Eye of the Storm [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097253
Kudos: 12





	A Proposal at the Palace

Cassandra smiled at the hand as it closed around hers, and slowly raised it to her lips. Maker, she loved his hands. They were a warrior’s hands, strong and calloused, hands that had spent their lives hefting swords and sharpening blades. But she had seen another side to those hands, a gentle, tender side that lay obscured beneath the surface. She had felt them softly slide over her fingers, delicately brush her cheek, lightly caress her bare skin.

She pushed the thought aside. She had a task to accomplish, and it wouldn’t do for her to become distracted again. She propped herself on her elbow and gazed down at the man who lay beside her.

“Rickard?”

“Hmm?” He raised his eyes to hers and offered a lopsided grin.

“We need to talk.”

“Oh? That sounds ominous.” There was laughter in his tone, but she knew him well enough to be able to detect a hint of worry under that humourous mask. She cleared her throat. How to begin?

“The last three years have been a joy,” she stated, toying awkwardly with her braid. “I could not have asked for more love or a better friend.”

“If you’re breaking up with me, Cass, you’ve picked a strange time to do it.” Another flicker of worry, hidden beneath the levity.

“I am not breaking up with you.”

“Well that’s a relief.” He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled softly. “What is it then?”

“I just- to take such a drastic step? Despite all the consequences, or how it would appear? I fear what it might do to us. Do you not feel the same?”

He blinked at her. “Um- You might have to go back a few steps there. I think I missed the beginning.”

“Ugh!” He could be so obtuse sometimes! “I’m talking about marriage!”

“Marriage?” Rickard’s sandy eyebrows climbed almost to his hairline as he sat up with a jolt.

“Yes, marriage! You’re going to propose, are you not?” He stared back at her, speechless, and a feeling of embarrassment settled in her gut. “You are not going to propose.” He shook his head, and she let herself drop back onto the pillows with a thump.

“I am going to kill Varric. Why do I believe everything he says? Why?”

“Varric said I was going to propose?” Rickard pushed the blankets aside and stepped out of bed. She watched him walk across the floor, enjoying the view of his muscular back as he paused by his discarded jacket and took something out of the pocket. “It would be just like Varric to ruin things,” he muttered.

“What do you mean?”

He wandered over to her side of the bed and stopped in front of her. “Take my hand.”

“Why?”

“I am trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand.”

“You are doing _what?!_ ” she spluttered.

He knelt on the floor and held out the object he had retrieved from his jacket pocket, which she could now see was a small box. “This isn’t exactly what I planned. There were going to be roses, and candles, and poetry. And uh- I would be wearing clothes. Obviously. But that can’t be helped. Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena-”

“Get on with it!” she burst out. Her heart was thumping in her chest. This wasn’t happening! This couldn’t be happening!

“Pentaghast,” he finished, giving her a reproachful look. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. He returned her kisses just as passionately before pulling back to gaze into her face. More than once, she had thought that she would happily spend the rest of her life looking into those aquamarine eyes. Now it seemed that she would get her wish.

“I forgot the most important thing.” Rickard opened the box and placed the ring reverently on her finger. She moved her hand into the light and admired the stone’s lustrous glow. It appeared almost black at first glance, but a closer look showed her that it was actually the darkest green. “It’s stormheart,” he explained. “For some reason it reminded me of you.”

“It’s perfect.” She reached for his hands to pull him back into bed, choosing to forget about her long list of duties for just a little while longer.

The Exalted Council could wait.


End file.
